


What is love?

by CroixTheCasanova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Internal Monologue, Monologue, Normal Life, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroixTheCasanova/pseuds/CroixTheCasanova
Summary: A little thing I did in my English class.Just some thoughts that maybe our favourite character Blake might have.





	

Love...Well I can say that love is only an illusion.It changes with each person you meet.For writers,love is the reason why the world spins around,why people smile or why the sun shines.For others,whose material things are more important than feelings,love is just a stage in life,that you will try maybe once and never again.Something without a great value.There are others who use 'love' only as an excuse to be more lovey-dovey with one person.So they can hear 'I love you' and know someone loves them for real.

And for some,love is a tragedy in it's whole meaning.Maybe because of heartbreak,maybe because of death.Or maybe they chose to think of it as a tragedy,when they saw their love look at somebody else with love,and not them.While they only smiled as they felt their hearts shatter in pieces which can never be put together.Because if you love someone,you let them free.Even if they choose somebody else and you get left behind.Because that's love,putting your love's happiness before your own.

And then,there are the ones who have wished for it in every second of their lives,but never got it.They called love a religion on it's own.But sometimes,as much as you pray,some prayers never come true.

As for me...For me...Love is the world's greatest sin that everyone wants to commit.


End file.
